psycho
by bob007
Summary: a lizzie spin on the classic hitchcock film, please review! chapter 5ive now up!
1. lizzie crane

lizzie had been very ill for five straight days, and matt was acting  
crazy. he was running around the house with lenny, and getting on her   
nerves. she finally got up and shut the door.there was an old movie on   
tv that night. she fell asleep after the movie and had a dream about   
it...  
  
she and gordo were making out on the couch, when she realized why she   
came over.  
  
"gordo, we gotta go to school."  
  
"oh, right"he said"i knew i had something i had to do."  
  
lizzie rolled her eyes, and picked up her backpack.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
it was fist period, and she was an aide in the office. then, a man   
walked up to her.  
  
"can you give this money to my son, larry?"  
  
"oh, sure."  
  
the principal walked up to her.  
  
"mr. ortiz, can i go to the nurse? my head is killing me!"  
  
"why sure, lizzie, since you're such a great help.  
  
lizzie escaped from school, and headed home, knowing   
that her dad was at work, and her mom was at the charity   
bakesale. she packed her clothes, and hid the money in   
her five huge bags.  
  
she stole her brother's bike, and headed out, to the next few   
town. she couldn't stay awake, a few hours later, so she went   
on the side of the road, and slept. 


	2. ethan bates

she awoke the next morning, by a cop.  
  
"excuse me ma'am, i'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
"whatever."  
  
she then sped off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@#((((((%#&^**&((($%$^&^$$*@@#$^*&^%$!@#$%^&*()  
  
  
she was in the thrift store, buying a five dollar bicycle, and   
when she came out she saw the cop car, parked across the street. she   
left her bike there and sold some things in her bags. she now had only   
one bag.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~%%^*&#%#$&#$~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the cop gave up, an hour later. then, eight hours later, it began to   
rain. she couldn't see, but when she finally could, she saw the   
bates motel. she stopped and went inside, and met ethan bates for   
the first time.  
  
"hello,"he said, surprised at the mere presence of the girl.   
"my name's ethan...uh...ethan bates."  
  
"and mine's lizzie crane.do you have any vacancies?"  
  
"yes, twelve. get it? twelve rooms, twelve vacancies?  
  
she laughed slightly, and handed him the ten dollar bill.  
then he handed her a five.  
  
"here's your key. it's room one. are you hungry?"  
  
"yes, i am."  
  
"there's a diner abou ten miles down the road,   
but you can eat over at my house, if you'd like."  
  
"oh, thank you. i'll be ready in five minutes."  
  
she went into her room, and changed. she found the newspaper   
she had bought at the thrift store, and wrapped her money,   
safely, inside. she went over to the window. she heard voices   
coming from the inside of the old, rotted house.  
  
"ethan, what have i told you? girls are trouble!"  
  
"but mother..."  
  
"imagine, my own, weak, son trying to defy me. i laugh at the thought.   
now go back down there and tell her you can't!"  
  
"yes, mother." 


	3. dinner with a nut

ethan comes down from his house, just as lizzie comes out.  
  
"hey,"he says."looks like we're gonna have to eat in the office."  
  
"alright."she says, staring at the milk and sandwich, in disapointment.   
but food is food, right?  
  
"better yet, let's eat in the parlor."  
  
"okay."she responds, wondering if he will ever make up his mind!  
  
"So..."he says."what brings you here?"  
  
"i've just been driving around."she noticed he didn't even seem   
to care about her, in fact he just asked her that question, mainly,   
because he didn't want her to notice he was checking her out, big   
time.  
  
"are you running from something?"  
  
"no. what makes you think that? do i seem like the criminal type?"she   
was flustered.  
  
"no, of course not. i'm sorry, it really wasn't any of my buisiness."   
  
"no, actually, i'm hoping to find an island."as she said this,   
she looked up at a stuffed owl, in disgust.  
  
"oh...i see you've noticed my hobby."  
  
"hunting?"  
  
"no, taxidermy. of course it's not   
really a hobby when it fills up most of your time."  
  
"well, don't you have friends that you go out with?"  
  
"no, you know, a boys mother is always supposed to be   
his best friend. usually, i do chores for mom, you know, the ones   
she thinks i'm capable to do. i bet you have plenty of friends."   
  
"i suppose. but, you've never considered leaving. if someone   
talked to me the way she talked to you up there i'd leave."  
  
"i can't, mother's ill."  
  
"she sounded strong."  
  
"no, i mean mentally. it started about ten years ago,   
when her lover died, no i better not tell you, while you're eating."  
  
"well, cant you put her someplace?"  
  
he became infuriated."someplace? someplace?! that's what everyone   
calls a mental institution! someplace!"  
  
"i'm terribly sorry, i meant nothing by it."  
  
"what time do you want to get up tommorrow?"  
  
"early. dawn."  
  
"okay. goodnight."  
  
"goodnight, mr. bates."  
  
"call me ethan."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
as soon as ethan heard her shut her door, he closed his, and went   
over to a picture on the wall. he pulled it off the wall, revealing a   
peekhole, leading to the shower. he took a look. he watched lizzie hop   
into the shower, and then ran up to his house.   
  
meanwhile, marion, um i mean lizzie, was taking a shower. all of   
a sudden, a woman opened the curtain, and began to stab her to death.   
she fell to the floor grasping the shower curtain in her right hand... 


	4. the annoying...ah...detective larry

ethan walked in just minutes later. he looked at her slain body   
in disgust.he was about to vomit. but he knew he must clear the scene   
of the crime, so his mother wouldn't be in any trouble. he took all   
of her stuff, and tied her to her bike. the last thing he noticed,   
was a newspaper, laying on her table. he tied that to the bike,   
as well. he dumped it all in the lake. it took precisely three   
minutes, before the whole thing sunk. then, he grabbed an old, worn   
mop. and began to clean.   
  
~~~~~~~~~^$*^^#^******#$@(*())+22222~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
the next day, lizzie had been reported missing. her search   
party began with her faithful sister, miranda crane. she stopped   
by at the record store where gordo worked, part time, after school.  
  
"gordo, where is she?!"  
  
gordo looked over a jimmy, another part timer, who was a year younger.   
"ah...jimmy, can i talk to miranda, alone?"  
  
"sure, i guess."he looked puzzled. he exited the store, and went   
outside.  
  
"miranda, i haven't seen her in a few days."  
  
"well, she's in trouble."  
  
"what kind of trouble?"  
  
"well, she-"a boy their age walked in the store.   
  
"hi, larry."  
  
larry, who was the class president spoke in a mysterious tone."well, well,   
WELL! isn't it just hilarious that i should wonder upon the boyfriend   
and sister of lizzie crane? is this a crude conspiracy? or just   
coincidence?"   
  
"well, larry, i was just about to tell her boyfriend here why   
lizzie's in trouble. so no, this isin't just a crude conspiracy. we   
want the same thing you do."  
  
"is that so? so you both want the thirty dollars she was supposed   
to give me? because, frankly, i don't really even care whether we   
find lizzie or not. i just want MY money!"  
  
"will someone please tell me what's going on here?"asked gordo.  
  
"lizzie was working in the front office, and larry's dad came   
up, and asked that lizzie give him his lunch money. then   
she ran away to ONLY-GOD-KNOWS-WHERE and now-"she began to cry.  
  
"i'm going to check every hotel, and motel in this state and   
the next, and i'll get back to you on it."  
  
"thanks."said gordo.  
  
"oh don't mention it,"he said."after all, i'm not doing it   
for you, now am i?!" 


	5. is ethan just ignorant...or hiding somet...

the next day, larry's dad let him get out of school   
early, to look different hotels and motels. fianlly, he   
called miranda, who had gorso over at her house.  
  
"i've got one last place i'm looking. it's the bates motel."  
  
"okay, so...so i guess i'll talk to you later."   
  
"yep."he hung up.  
  
he went up to the office, only to be frightened by ethan bates.   
  
"hello,"said ethan."you'll be staying in room seven-"  
  
"ummm...i hate to dissapoint you, but i'm just here looking   
for some one."he pulls out a picture of lizzie."have you seen her?   
her name is lizzie crane."  
  
"ah-ah"  
  
"well, can you at least just look at the picture?"  
  
"nope."he gazes harder."haven't had anyone around here in a while."  
  
"can i check your guest book?"  
  
"ah...sure. but i can guarantee that you won't see   
anyone's name in there."  
  
he checked the book."see here's the problem.   
there is somebody in here. a mrs. eliza gordon."  
  
"oh, yes, now i remember."  
  
"yep this is her."  
  
"but you just said that her name was lizzie crane."  
  
"it makes perfect since. you see, her name is lizzie,   
and her boyfriend's name is gordo."suddenly, he noticed   
a sillouhette in the window of the old house."who is that?"he points.  
  
"oh that's just mother."  
  
"mind if i go up there and speak with her? or do i have to be a   
detective or a policeman, with a warrant?"  
  
"the second one."  
  
"well, thank you for your time. bye."  
  
he caught the bus again, and went back, down about a mile,   
to the payphone.  
  
"hello, miranda."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"lizzie was at the bates motel a couple days ago. i think the man's   
mother might know something."  
  
"well go find out for sure!"  
  
"okay, and this time i'll come over to your house, and   
tell you what i know."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FGY^%^&^%$*(^FH~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!@@@@@@@$#~~~  
  
he arrived at the bates's home a couple of minutes   
later. the door was unlocked.   
  
"hello, mrs. bates?"he began to walk up the stairs. creek, they   
went."mrs. bates?"out of nowhere, from the top of the stairs,   
came a woman, who slashed two marks into his face, knocked him down the   
stairs, and stabbed him, at the foot of the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~$#%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&($%^$*$**~~  
  
it was two hours later, that miranda and gordo grew impatient,   
and decided to ride the bus to the bates motel. they snuck out,   
quietly as possible, so that their parents at each house, could not   
hear... 


End file.
